Tanjoubi Omedetou
by mariaana07
Summary: Sakura acaba de cumplir 20 años, siendo a tan corta edad ya una mujer llena de responsabilidades. Sakura hizo prometer a su madre no hacer ningún festejo grande. Ha evitado eventos sociales desde que la guerra terminó, encontrando buenas excusas para ello (en especial su trabajo). Pero quizás la razón tiene nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso no volverán a hablar nunca más?


**Tanjoubi omedetou.**

Ella despertó. El sol de la mañana se infiltraba radiante por su ventana. Se refregó los ojos, sacándose esa molesta lagaña que se le metía entre los parpados. Bostezó y se desperezó, estirando todos sus músculos y tratando de prepararse para la ardua mañana.

Dio su primer suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama, con el pijama todavía puesto, buscando sus pantuflas y palpando el suelo con los pies desnudos. Gruñó con indignación cuando se dio cuenta que estaban debajo de la cama y las buscó con pereza, haciendo una excelente maniobra estirando las piernas hacia abajo para no dejar su cuerpo de la todavía tibia cama.

Una vez lo hizo se quedó unos segundos sentada, inmóvil, mirando un punto fijo de la pared y tratando de despertar del todo. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se levantó por completo de la cama, volviendo a estirar los brazos y descontracturar su columna vertebral y cuello. Se tomó un segundo para apreciar el silencio que siempre la acompañaba a esas horas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó su madre entrando a su habitación como si se tratara del estadio de los combates chounnin.

El perfecto silencio de la mañana fue horriblemente interrumpido. Ella realmente odiaba las mañanas y necesitaba entre una hora o dos para recuperar el buen humor de cada día, prepararse mentalmente para el estrés, el trabajo, la cotidianidad. Pero ese no era el día. Ese día del año era muy particular, no era cualquier fecha… y su madre nunca lo olvidaba.

Sakura le regaló su mejor sonrisa, y Mebuki se acercó intempestivamente a darle un beso en la mejilla. La sacudía con unos ánimos envidiables. ¿Cómo hacía para tener tantas energías tan temprano?

—¡Quién diría que mi niña ya sería una mujer de veinte años!

—Ya mamá… tengo que ir a trabajar… —le respondió Sakura con sutileza. Su madre se separó un poco de ella y la miró con desaprobación.

—De verdad hija, ¿no podías pedir el día libre? Hoy es tu día. Mereces descansar.

—La medicina no descansa nunca mamá. Al menos no la buena —le respondió ella inmediatamente, y Mebuki supo que contra Sakura y su obstinación por el deber cumplido nunca había forma de vencer, especialmente desde que Tsunade se había retirado dejándola a cargo de todo.

—Al menos desayuna lo que te preparé —le pidió casi en una súplica, con los ojos brillosos. Sakura asintió y sonrió divertida unos segundos por las caras que su mamá le hacía para ganársela.

El buen humor comenzaba a recorrerle la espina dorsal, el sueño empezaba a irse y las ganas de empezar el día la invadían. Mebuki salió del cuarto tarareando una canción, y ella se cambió. Ahora solía usar una bata para ir al hospital a cubrir las emergencias, aunque ciertamente era recién ahora que la actividad ninja empezaba a reanudarse. La guerra había terminado apenas un tiempo atrás y habían estado remodelando todo lo que los enemigos destruyeron, solucionando los problemas burocráticos y diplomáticos entre aldeas, incluso despidiendo a los muertos de la manera apropiada y ampliando el cementerio para darles el honor que merecían.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles, pero después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Konoha se recompuso y apenas un par de años después, Naruto asumió el mando de Konoha dado por Tsunade. Kakashi siguió haciendo misiones, trabajando como un consejero especial de Naruto junto a Shikamaru cada vez que podía… y Sasuke, a pesar de todos los problemas que hubo para decidir sobre su futuro más adecuado, se concluyó que lo mejor sería devolverle a él la representación de lo más alto e importante de Konoha: La policía. Sasuke a pesar de todos sus errores demostró la fuerte intención de cuidar del nuevo mundo que acababan de salvar. El puesto de hokage pertenecía a Naruto, Sasuke lo sabía y también se dio cuenta con el tiempo de que si realmente quería erradicar el pasado oscuro de los Uchiha y construir uno nuevo y blanco… debía aprender a otorgar y compartir, a dejar las ambiciones sedientas que siempre lo habían llevado a la oscuridad.

Sakura salía de misiones, pero su principal ocupación era el cuerpo médico de la aldea. Era complicado, pero lo amaba y eso lo hacía más ameno. Ella organizaba todo el trabajo: dirigía todo el hospital, el presupuesto, las investigaciones, todo. Enseñaba a nuevos ninjas médicos lo que había aprendido de su maestra, y velaba por un futuro cuerpo médico competente. Era bastante arduo a tan corta edad, pero por ello tenía el reconocimiento profundo y honesto de toda la aldea.

Para Sakura ese era el mejor regalo que le podían dar.

—Mamá, no has debido hacer tanto… —le dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza mientras observaba el chocolate, los panes, la leche, el café, la crema… ella siempre exageraba.

—Hoy es tu día, el día en que mi nena especial nació. Así que comételo todo para que tengas un buen día en el trabajo y llegues a tiempo para la cena familiar, ¿bien? —le sonrió la mujer desde el lavabo, lavando los platos y las tazas que su marido ya había tomado más temprano.

—Mamá, cuando te dije que no quería sorpresas este año hablaba en serio. No quiero hacer un gran festejo ni nada por el estilo, sólo deseo algo normal —le informó Sakura tomando el primer sorbo de café.

—Ya lo sé hija, ya me lo repetiste toda la semana. No sé por qué te empeñas en no festejarlo nunca, desde que la guerra terminó has estado metida más y más en el trabajo…

—Porque la guerra nos devastó, mamá. No es tiempo de festejar, es tiempo de trabajar y construir los cimientos que casi nos destruyen por completo…

—Ay, Sakura, basta ya —la interrumpió Mebuki, cerrando la canilla. Sakura se silenció sorprendida por la seriedad repentina de su madre, quien la miraba de reojo—. Siempre has sido una obsesiva del estudio, desde que eras una niña y estudiabas para Tsunade-sama. Pero desde que la guerra terminó has estado escabulléndote en las responsabilidades, tratando de evitar eventos sociales. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa, niña?

—¿De qué hablas, mamá…? Tú sabes que estoy a cargo de…

—Sí, del hospital, lo sé. De todo el cuerpo médico. Pero esto no es por la guerra, o por esa basura filosófica de construir los cimientos de nada. Esto es por él.

Sakura sintió que acababan de desconectarle el corazón. Aquello era cierto, tan cierto. Pero ella no quería hablarlo con nadie, menos con su madre. Era realmente fastidioso que la conociera tan bien. Mebuki sonrió nuevamente, olvidando lo anterior. Se secó las manos y salió de la cocina, directo a su cuarto.

—Tengo que ordenar unas cosas. Come bien hija, ¡y cambia esa cara ya! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! —le gritó mientras se iba.

Sakura se quedó con la mente en blanco. Trataba de no pensar tanto en ello, pero en algún momento iba a tener que hacerlo. No podía seguir escondiéndose de esa manera y gente que la conocía, como su madre, se daba cuenta de su situación interna.

Suspiró y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café, y comer lo que ella le preparó. Trató de recomponerse y no pensar tanto en ello, ¿pero podría acaso?

Simplemente se dirigió al trabajo con la mejor cara, con la de siempre. La gente la saludaba en el camino, todos recordaban que ese era su cumpleaños. Algunos niños le regalaban flores, caramelos. Ella los aceptaba con una sonrisa, y su corazón volvió a sentirse feliz por unos momentos… hasta que lo vio.

Allí, a lo lejos, se asomaba caminando con el porte erguido y la expresión seria un muchacho de su misma edad: Sasuke Uchiha. Él venía con los aires de grandeza que tanto lo caracterizaban, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando de reojo a los aldeanos que de a poco le habían retomado la confianza y lo saludaban con sonrisas. Sasuke hacía muy bien su trabajo y la seguridad de Konoha jamás había estado mejor, ni siquiera cuando su clan estaba vivo.

Usaba un uniforme común, con el chaleco chounnin y una camisa negra debajo. Tenía puestas sus botas de combate y unos pantalones negros también. Seguía tan apuesto como siempre, más varonil y adulto que antes. Todas las chicas de Konoha seguían babeando por él, aunque desde que llegó había tenido el contacto justo y necesario con cualquier aldeano… incluida Sakura. Con quien más hablaba era con Naruto.

A Sakura se le seguía acelerando el corazón de manera calamitosa cuando lo tenía cerca. Los nervios la carcomieron inmediatamente de verlo, esa sensación interna era insoportable y no sabía cuánto más la iba a soportar. Simplemente la agotaba. Sentía un peso sobre su nuca que nunca se iba a ir, algo abierto en su pecho que estaba allí, dentro suyo rogándole que simplemente lo superara.

Quiso desviarse del camino como lo había hecho algunas veces ya, pero no había callejones ni calles atravesando. Iba a tener que pasar por su lado, era inevitable. Suspiró, cerró los puños y caminó con la frente tan alta como pudo. Él parecía ver a todos en general, pero Sakura estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Cuando llegaron al punto intermedio en que tenían que inevitablemente cruzarse, ella afinó la voz como le solía ocurrir cada vez que lo tenía cerca y simplemente dijo, con la sonrisa más amigable y tierna que podía tener en su existencia, lo siguiente:

—_Sasuke-kun._

—Sakura —asintió él, sin siquiera sonreírle. No se detuvo, tampoco volteó a verla… y mucho menos recordó su cumpleaños.

El aire se tornó espeso para Sakura cuando él la pasó, y sus pies se alentaron en el camino mientras sentía que el corazón se le destruía lentamente, de una forma dolorosa y horrible. La indiferencia la mataba, y la distancia que los separaba era simplemente abismal…

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó al hospital tenía muchos papeles que organizar: Historias clínicas, pedidos de importación de determinadas medicinas, etc. Tardó varias horas, pero estaba acostumbrada a ello. Todos los días había algo nuevo que hacer. Mucha gente la ayudaba, pero sentía que si no lo hacía ella los demás lo harían todo mal.

Luego la llamaron para atender a varios pacientes, algunas cirugías programadas con antelación y otros ninjas que venían heridos de misiones. Después le tocó dar un par de clases a aspirantes a ninja médico, y más tarde tenía que ir al laboratorio a buscar unas pruebas. No fue nada del otro mundo, la mañana transcurrió tan rápido que casi había olvidado que era su cumpleaños y todo lo que conllevaba (Sasuke, por supuesto).

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las 15, y todavía no había almorzado nada. A la hora normal del almuerzo realmente no sintió hambre con todo lo que había comido en casa, pero a esas horas ya tenía ganas de al menos ingerir un poco de té.

Caminaba por el pasillo, cuando se cruzó por primera vez en el día a Ino.

—¡Frentona! —le gritó la chica mientras se acercaba. Sakura le hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, los pacientes dormían a lo largo de las habitaciones.

—Pensé que estabas en una misión —le dijo Sakura cuando estaban frente a frente. Ino sonrió divertida.

—Sí, pero tratamos de hacer lo posible por volver antes. Quería saludarte, ¿sabes? A pesar de que eres una chillona sigues siendo mi amiga… —le respondió la rubia.

Sakura sabía que esa era su forma de desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y le sonrió.

—Bien… ya que estoy aquí pensé que sería bueno ayudarte. ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí… pensaba ir al parque a tomar algo… ¿quieres venir?

Ino asintió efusivamente, caminando a su lado. Su vieja amiga había cambiado también, madurando a pasos gigantes. La muerte de su sensei y su padre le habían cambiado el brillo de sus ojos para siempre, convirtiéndola en una mujer de hierro capaz de superar lo que fuera. Incluso en silencio Sakura la admiraba enormemente a pesar de haberla superado como ninja y como médico.

Cuando ya estaban fuera del hospital Ino quiso ir hacia el parque donde solían almorzar siempre, frente al enorme hospital, pero Sakura se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, señalándole el lado opuesto.

—Quiero salir de Konoha e ir al parque de Sakura, ya han florecido y como es mi cumpleaños… —le comunicó a Ino, quien sonrió aún más.

—Tienes razón. Queda un poco más lejos, pero sin dudas vale la pena… además ya sabes cuánto amo las flores —le respondió la rubia con aquella carisma inigualable.

Sakura sonrió pese a sentir un vacío en el corazón, e Ino se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada.

Ambas llegaron y se tomaron un minuto para apreciar los pétalos rosados asomándose en las ramas desde arriba, también había algunos otros cayendo al suelo y dándole tintes del mismo color de su cabello. El sendero de tierra tenía aquellos hermosos arboles a cada lado, un hermoso bosque para el cual había que caminar veinte minutos desde Konoha, pero valía toda la pena del mundo llegar. Había banquitos de madera cuidadosamente colocados a la sombra de los cerezos, listos para ser ocupados y que la gente tomara su té mientras relajaba su mente observando la grandeza del espectáculo rosado de la naturaleza.

Ambas caminaron hasta la mitad y se sentaron allí. No querían ir tan lejos porque regresar les iba a tomar demasiado tiempo.

—Me resultan fascinantes estas flores —susurró Sakura, sacando dos contenedores de té de su bolso.

—¿Es porque son iguales a ti?

—No, no es eso… —respondió Sakura, con la mirada perdida en los árboles. El sol se asomaba detrás y les daba un tinte incluso más hermoso— Es que… simplemente obsérvalas. No tengo tu talento con las flores, Ino… pero estas siempre me han fascinado. Son tan frágiles, tan delicadas. Caen al soplar una brisa leve, son como la vida que llevamos como ninjas. ¿Entiendes?

—Y ni siquiera se marchitan —suspiró Ino—. Mueren jóvenes, y podemos apreciarlas en su plenitud —ella entendía bien lo que Sakura quería decirle, y provocó una mirada de ella.

—Y es tan loco, ¿sabes? Muchos de nosotros no llegamos a marchitarnos, morimos en la plenitud de nuestra vida como ellas —Sakura suspiró en sus adentros y dejó de pensar de forma tan pesimista, tampoco quería que Ino se pusiera a recordar las muertes que la habían rodeado hace un tiempo—. Es una pena que este parque esté tan lejos de Konoha, nunca me da tiempo de venir más de diez minutos. El hospital reclama mi atención y cada minuto es valioso…

Ino rió, provocando una mirada de Sakura.

—Eres una frentona obsesiva con el trabajo, pero tienes razón —le dijo. Ambas quedaron en silencio luego de eso, tomando el té con relativa calma, sintiendo en sus oídos el céfiro cálido y primaveral que las rodeaba.

Se sentía tan bien que Sakura habría deseado poder convertirse en uno de esos árboles y quedarse allí para siempre.

—Ya, frentona… ¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada… te conozco —la intimidó la amiga. Sakura exhaló aire; mamá versión dos estaba allí.

—¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? —le preguntó, evitando contacto ocular.

—Siempre que estás así de extraña es por Sasuke-kun —Sakura la miró cuando mencionó su nombre—. ¿Cuándo van a arreglar ustedes dos sus asuntos?

—¿Qué asuntos? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándola fijamente y en una tonalidad de hastío— No hay ningún asunto, basta ya.

—Vamos Sakura, te conozco…

—Lo sé, Ino, lo sé. Pero lo que ustedes no entienden es que los asuntos son solo míos. Sasuke-kun no tiene ningún asunto conmigo, apenas si me registra entre la multitud. Las cosas jamás volverán a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. Cuando la guerra terminó yo pensé que todo podía ser como antes, me acerqué a él… pero no lo es. Es peor, porque al menos antes me escuchaba un poco. Ahora es como si tuviera una coraza, como si se hubiese convertido en una máquina que sólo trabaja para Konoha. Después de la guerra apenas hablamos poco y nada, yo le dejé saber que no le tenía rencor, que entendía por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho por su clan. Le sonreí, lo curé… pero no pasa nada.

Sakura hablaba desde lo profundo de su corazón. No había mencionado nada de forma tan amplia como hasta ese momento, e Ino podía sentir la angustia y el disgusto del corazón de Sakura atravesarle la garganta. Se sentía molesta consigo misma por no poder ser diferente, por estar así, por darse el lujo de quebrar su voz y empañar sus ojos cuando hablaba de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun y Naruto se hablan sin problemas, incluso lo he visto con Kakashi-san. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así contigo? Yo no creo que sean sólo asuntos tuyos, Sakura. Hay algo allí, hay algo —le decía Ino casi con fastidio y con la misma angustia de Sakura.

—Pero lo es. Así es, Ino. Las cosas son como son —le contestó Sakura, pero luego sonrió de una forma extraña, casi en burla propia—. No tenemos que salir juntos, ¿sabes? No espero que me dé un anillo, o que quiera ser mi novio y presentárselo a mi familia. No podría esperar eso de él… pero podríamos ser amigos, como antes. ¿Entiendes? Sólo amigos, hablarnos… —ella miró al cielo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Soy una idiota, lo sé.

Ino había logrado seguir adelante, Sasuke le había calado hondo en su niñez al punto de provocar una ruptura con la amistad con Sakura por largos años, pero a medida que crecía la imagen del abrazo que Sakura tuvo el valor de darle a Sasuke cuando estaba en su peor estado la acechaba. Ino recordaba que sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió el chakra oscuro de Sasuke en el Bosque de la Muerte, y que todos los presentes se habían aterrorizado de lo que veían. Pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de levantarse a intentar detenerlo como ella, y peor… ninguno habría podido lograrlo salvo ella. Ino había visto ese día el amor que Sakura tenía y la forma en que había influido en Sasuke, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Desde entonces Ino supo que, lamentablemente, había perdido… y cuando creció lo archivó en su corazón con el recuerdo de ser su primer amor, sabiendo que pertenecía a Sakura. Así Ino comenzó a salir con Chouji después de la guerra, superando aquella etapa de superficialidad que la había caracterizado al enamorarse de Sasuke, buscando un corazón puro y bueno que la amara y que ella pudiese amar también.

Pero los años pasaban y observaba que el amor de Sakura por Sasuke seguía vigente. Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus actitudes, la leía como un libro abierto… y la indignación la mataba cuando veía que dejaba que pasara, que se le escurriera entre las manos… porque él era demasiado duro para mirarla a los ojos después de lo que habían pasado, o quién sabía qué se le pasaba por la cabeza al Uchiha. Ino jamás lo había entendido del todo, y esa era otra señal de que jamás habría podido esperarlo como Sakura.

—Qué idiota eres, Sakura —le dijo la rubia, sorprendiéndola—. En verdad eres idiota por no entender que ustedes nunca fueron solamente amigos.

Sakura se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sin saber qué responder exactamente. Ino lucía seria, le hablaba desde el corazón.

—Ino…

—Ya frentona, deja de lloriquear. ¿Volvemos al hospital? Ha pasado media hora sin que nos diéramos cuenta —le preguntó. Sakura volvió a la realidad inmediatamente, levantándose.

—Sí, vamos.

Y no volvieron a hablar del tema, porque Ino no quería arruinar tanto el cumpleaños de Sakura después de todo… Sería mejor tratar de distraerla. Así que cuando llegaron al hospital ambas se dirigieron al quirófano a operar algunas horas, y luego Ino la ayudó a preparar algunos temas aburridos de administración.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las siete de la tarde, y Sakura recordó la cena familiar que la esperaba en casa.

—Ino, ya terminó nuestro turno. Hoy me voy a ir a esta hora… ¿quieres venir a casa a cenar? Ya le dije a mamá que fuera solamente algo íntimo.

—Claro que sí, vamos —le contestó la muchacha, y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Unas enfermeras del turno noche saludaron a Sakura, deseándole que la pasara bien el resto de la noche, y la pelirrosa les sonrió con la amabilidad que todas merecían, aunque no planeaba quedarse despierta a más de las once.

Los pasillos ya estaban oscuros, había poca gente y de hecho poquísimos internados. Ese día muchos habían sido dados de alta, y podría caracterizarse como un día muy tranquilo en el hospital. A Sakura le aliviaba aquello.

—¡Demonios! —masculló Ino cuando ya estaban bajando las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé mi bolso… —Ino le hizo cara de perro a Sakura, y ésta le entendió de inmediato.

—Oh, vamos… ¿estás bromeando…? —le preguntó fastidiada Sakura, pero Ino seguía. Así que Sakura suspiró y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza— Está bien cerda, está bien. Espérame que ya lo traigo.

—Eres tan genial… —le sonrió con cara de boba la chica, y Sakura se dio vuelta enseguida a buscar el bolso.

Caminó por el mismo pasillo, viendo a las mismas personas, y entró a la oficina. El bolso estaba sobre la silla, y lo tomó con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Salió de la oficina y se dispuso a caminar a Ino, pero en el camino se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

—¿Dónde están las enfermeras? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar de pronto se había vaciado.

Siguió caminando sin darle mayor importancia, y cuando llegó a las escaleras…

—¿Dónde demonios está Ino? —se preguntó, al no verla. Se paró un rato mirando, pero no había nadie. Siguió caminando, bajó las escaleras pensando que probablemente la puerca se le había adelantado… pero el vacío y el silencio del lugar la sorprendía cada vez más.

—¿Quién apagó la luz…?

Todo estaba oscuro cuando llegó al salón principal del hospital. Ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaba la puerta, pero conocía el lugar de memoria. Palpó la pared hasta que llegó al interruptor de luz, al costado de una columna, y la encendió.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono, tirando papelitos y soplando trompetas de plástico.

Sakura casi se cae de espaldas. Todos estaban allí: Naruto, sus padres, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino —por supuesto—, padres de sus amigos, las enfermeras, los habitantes comunes de la aldea e incluso pacientes que estaban internados pero podían caminar. Todos, todos… menos él.

Pronto sus pensamientos melancólicos fueron llenados por abrazos de todos, saludándola con un cariño enorme. Ellos la amaban con el corazón, la apreciaban. Todos habían dejado de hacer sus deberes, habían vuelto de misiones antes de tiempo para estar con ella… la apreciaban, ella era vital para Konoha y ello la enorgullecía tanto que dejó que unas lágrimas se le escaparan.

Sakura se sintió ofuscada por los globos, la comida, las bebidas, los parlantes de música.

—¿Cómo hicieron esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo sola no habría podido —le dijo su madre, sonriéndole—. Ino nos ayudó distrayéndote mientras escondíamos todo en el hospital, y te mantuvo ocupada todo el día en la parte superior del edificio.

Sakura miró a Ino, realmente la había engañado.

—Y tú, mamá… ¿qué hay de la promesa?

—¿Qué hay de ella? —le contestó burlándose y riendo a carcajadas. Era imposible que su madre no intentara festejar su cumpleaños, pero como había logrado convencerla los años anteriores creyó que este año sería igual. Aparentemente su madre estaba harta de la vejez interna de su hija, y creyó que merecía una fiesta acorde a la juventud que le recorría las venas.

—Gracias, gracias… —les dijo a todos. La música empezó tan pronto como ella dejó de agradecer, y Naruto se acercó con unos vasos con sake en la mano.

—Por ti, Sakura-chan —le sonrió iluminado el chico con la capa de hokage, chocando el vaso con el suyo—. Lamento que la abuela Tsunade no esté aquí, ella se fue de viaje y ya la conoces.

Sakura asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. No era la ausencia de ella lo que la afligía.

—No te preocupes, Naruto —le contestó—. ¿Hasta el fondo?

—¡Hasta el fondo! —gritó él, tomando la bebida en cuestión de segundos a la par de ella.

Hinata se acercó al lado de Naruto y él le tomó la mano en cuanto la vio. Tenía una enorme panza de siete meses ya.

—¿Cómo estás Hinata? —le preguntó Sakura con ternura, tocándole el vientre.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar Sakura-chan… Espero que la estés pasando bien… —Hinata sonreía a medias y Sakura intuyó para dónde iba la cosa.

—Sakura, sé que el dobe… —le siguió Naruto, y eso fue más que claro para Sakura. No quiso escuchar más, no esa noche.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó la médica a toda voz, ignorando a Naruto, tratando de enfocarse en ese momento, en los que la acompañaban en ese instante. Tiró su vaso de sake hacia atrás sin importarle sobre la cabeza de quién caía, y le tomó la mano a sus dos amigos.

—Es-espera Sakura-chan, yo no puedo…

—¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Un poco de ejercicio le hará bien al bebé, soy médico, hazme caso! —le gritó con tanto furor que hasta Naruto se asustó un poco, y Hinata cedió.

Comenzaron a bailar entre los tres, y luego se les sumaron más personas. Sus padres, los demás equipos, los padres de sus demás amigos… todos. Armaron una ronda donde circulaba el sake y los papelitos de colores sobre sus cabezas. Sakura no paraba de mover sus piernas, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro y dejando que su cabello jugara con el sudor que le recorría la nuca.

_Al demonio todo._

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era la hora de soplar las velas, y todos le aplaudieron y le dieron regalos. Prendieron las luces y brindaron, y entonces ella no pudo evitar ver a todos mirándola con brillo en los ojos.

—Quiero decir algo, por favor —los llamó, y todos se silenciaron escuchándola a su alrededor—. Fui una idiota al creer que no era necesario festejar, al tratar de esconderme por mis propias inseguridades tras el escritorio de mi oficina todo el día y dejar que mi cumpleaños simplemente pasara. Ustedes hoy acaban de probarme la necesidad imperiosa de mantenernos unidos a pesar del dolor, a pesar de los miedos. Gracias por estar aquí, demostrándome que por esto es que trabajo cada día. Todo vale la pena si al final del día todos ustedes están aquí para mí, y yo para ustedes.

A Naruto hasta se le empañaron los ojos cuando la escuchó, y sus padres lloraron. A todos los había conmovido, y le sonrieron con cariño desde lo profundo del corazón.

—¡Salud, Sakura-chan! ¡Por ti y por tu llama de la juventud! —gritó Lee, levantando su copa. Todos hicieron lo mismo y gritaron "salud" al mismo tiempo, tomando la bebida hasta el fondo.

La música siguió un tiempo más después de eso, y cuando ya eran las seis de la mañana todos decidieron que mejor iban despejando el hospital para que las enfermeras y los padres de Sakura ordenaran. Todos tenían que continuar sus vidas, después de todo… y un pequeño sentimiento de aflicción la invadió al sentir que al otro día quizás todo volvería a ser como antes.

Cuando la última persona la saludó y se fue, Sakura estiró sus piernas y caminó al borde de las escaleras, sentándose sobre los escalones para apoyar su espalda sobre ellos. Dejó que su cuello descansara sobre el borde de uno de los escalones superiores, y escuchó cómo su madre salía del hospital con un par de bolsas de basura. Habría ayudado, pero estaba muerta de cansancio… y era su cumpleaños, después de todo. Se quedó mirando al techo mientras respiraba y se tocaba la cabeza despeinada. Se había divertido mucho, incluso olvidó de sacarse la bata y bailó con ella puesta toda la noche. Quiso no pensar en nada, incluso quería dormir unos minutos hasta que su madre la despertara. Cerró los ojos rogando que el sueño la invadiera pronto, pero tal y como lo predijo en su corazón… su rostro apareció en su cabeza. Sasuke la atormentaba allí, en su mente, preguntándose por qué carajos no había sido capaz de ir a su cumpleaños al menos un par de minutos. Y entonces recordó por qué realmente no quería festejar nunca su cumpleaños, y entendió que su madre de verdad tenía razón en todo: Ella había evitado todo tipo de eventos sociales donde pudiera verlo, porque tenía miedo. Era tan débil cuando se trataba de Sasuke que tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, y pensó por un efímero segundo que quizás Sasuke no tenía toda la culpa… una pequeña y frágil coraza se había construido a su alrededor sin que ella se diera cuenta. Bueno, al menos hasta ese momento.

Quizás de lo único que tenía miedo era que él le hablara tanto como ella deseaba, pero la rechazara. Que le dijera que lo olvidara para siempre. Qué ilusa era, como una niña… diciéndole a Ino que podían ser amigos, pero en su corazón ella temía esa palabra. Ella no quería su amistad, quería que la amara… y estaba segura de que él no lo hacía, por eso lo evitaba. A sus veinte años no quería que la realidad la atropellara y él le dijera en la cara lo que ya sospechaba desde hace años: Que no la amaba y nunca lo hizo.

—Sakura, será mejor que te levantes de ahí y salgas afuera ya mismo —le dijo Mebuki asomando su cabeza sobre la suya, desde arriba. Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez y la miró confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó levantándose con pereza. Vio que su mamá todavía tenía las bolsas de basura en la mano— ¿Por qué las entraste de nuevo?

—Sólo sal de aquí, Sakura —le dijo su madre. Su rostro lucía extraño, como sorprendido y perturbado al mismo tiempo…

—Está bien, está bien —asintió la chica. Estaba muy cansada como para indagar más sobre el tema.

Caminó a la puerta de vidrio de salida, el sol naciente reflejaba y no pudo ver qué había afuera hasta que salió por completo.

Paró en seco cuando vio aquello. Sus ojos se agrandaron como dos bolas de billar y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, tanto como un grano de arena. Entreabrió su boca y dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de clara sorpresa. Se pasmó con lo que vio. Sus piernas se paralizaron.

—¿Qué…?

* * *

Eran las dos y media de la tarde. Sasuke sintió que sus mechones negros se movían al compás del viento, despeinándolo bastante… pero se sentía bien. Le gustaba estar ahí, solo. Sentía los pétalos de Sakura volarle alrededor y sintió que uno cayó directo en la palma de su mano. Lo miró unos segundos y lo encerró, diluyéndolo entre la dureza de su piel y dedos. Cuando volvió a abrirla el pétalo ya no estaba.

—Frágil —musitó para sí, levantando la mirada a las copas de los árboles. Apenas podía ver el sol infiltrándose entre las flores. Ello era arte puro.

Tomó el último sorbo de su té y guardó el recipiente vacío en su bolsillo de nuevo. Estaba por irse, cuando una voz chillona lo sacó de lugar.

—¡Ah, aquí estás dobe…!—lo llamaba a lo lejos, asomándose por el sendero. Naruto venía con su despampanante túnica de hokage a molestarlo, como siempre.

Se sentó a su lado en el banco, sonriéndole tan alegremente como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Otra vez escapando de tus deberes de hokage? —le preguntó, mirándolo mientras apoyaba el codo en la pierna y la mano en el mentón, aburrido.

Naruto sonrió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, fue difícil escaparme esta vez… —le dijo, recordando a Hinata dándole miles de hojas para firmar— pero en realidad no vengo por eso.

Sasuke levantó una ceja curioso, y Naruto se puso serio de repente.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la seguridad de la aldea? —le preguntó el azabache.

—No, de hecho…

—Entonces no me molestes —lo cortó, corriéndole la cara. Una vena saltó de la frente de Naruto.

—Oye, tú, idiota… soy tu hokage, ¿sabías? —le preguntó burlonamente. A Sasuke le daba por el piso que le refregara su título superior en la cara.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Te gustaría ser hokage?

Sasuke se descolocó. Miró a los ojos a Naruto, que lo miraba seriamente de nuevo. Qué enfermo bipolar podía llegar a ser a veces, pensó Sasuke (aunque no tenía grandes derechos de criticarlo tampoco…).

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? ¿Eres idiota o qué? —le preguntó, un poco sorprendido. Se sentó derecho, mirándolo ya en serio.

Naruto suspiró mirando al cielo.

—Lo he hablado con Hinata, con Shikamaru y hasta con Kakashi-sensei. Ser hokage es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, ¿sabes? Yo siempre soñé con serlo, pero no sé si estoy preparado para seguir haciéndome cargo de esto solo. No te estoy ofreciendo mi puesto de hokage, Sasuke. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seas otro consejero. Lo que necesito es un compañero, un igual. Lo que necesito es que seas hokage conmigo.

El silencio imperó por minutos. Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que Naruto iba en serio.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque veo que te falta algo. No eres feliz siendo simplemente el encargado de la seguridad, de la policía de la aldea… ¿verdad?

—¿Esto es por pena? —Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un poco de fastidio.

—No. Es lo que te corresponde. Te lo has ganado. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que haber un solo hokage, después de todo? ¿Quién puso esa regla? Al demonio las reglas, yo puedo cambiarlas si lo necesito.

Era tentador, bastante. Sasuke había tenido esa idea de ser hokage impregnada en la cabeza desde que habló con Itachi, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo. Naruto era el héroe de Konoha, el que realmente había luchado todos esos años por ese puesto. Y era eso, después de todo… un puesto. Un puesto que Tsunade quiso darle a él, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él… pero jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de compartir un puesto de esa magnitud. Eso era algo que ni siquiera Hashirama había pensado. Solamente el corazón de líder de Naruto podría salir con una locura como esa.

Sasuke sonrió, con aquella típica sonrisa sarcástica suya. Naruto lo miró expectante a su respuesta.

—Eres tan idiota, Naruto… Apuesto a que lo único que quieres es alguien que haga todo ese trabajo administrativo que tanto odias, ¿no?

—No, Sasuke. Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo, quiero que tú y yo…

—Estoy seguro —lo interrumpió Sasuke, callándolo—, estoy seguro que si acepto esto me voy a ver tras ese escritorio de hokage en un mes, haciendo todo el trabajo que tú por supuesto haces mal. Y tú te irás por ahí, divirtiéndote y haciéndote el héroe mientras yo me aburro firmando tu mierda. Y luego qué pasará… que la seguridad de Konoha quedará a cargo de un idiota, porque yo no tendré más tiempo de hacerme cargo de nada de eso. Y en unos pocos meses todo se irá al carajo en Konoha, sólo porque tú no quieres pasar unas horas firmando papeles.

Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado por sus palabras. Sasuke hablaba con una sonrisa sincera, sin mirarlo, con una tranquilidad extraña. El azabache se puso de pie, descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras aprovechaba a estirar los brazos un poco.

—Sasuke… ¿qué estás diciendo? Sabes que esta propuesta es real, y no es la mierda que dices…

—Gracias, Naruto —contestó inmediatamente Sasuke, todavía de espaldas—. De verdad —continuó, y luego volteó a verlo de reojo—. Pero no, no acepto. Tú eres el hokage, el único.

Naruto entonces entendió. Lo vio en su mirada. Sasuke lo rechazaba, porque no era más ese crio malcriado y egoísta de antaño. Era un hombre que pensaba distinto, que cedía por los demás. No pudo evitar reír.

—Además no sé qué te hace pensar que no estoy feliz con el puesto que ocupo —finalizó el azabache, volteando a él de nuevo. Naruto se puso serio de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede, Sasuke? —le preguntó. Sasuke bufó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No pareces feliz. Es decir, todo parece bien en apariencias… pero estás vacío… ¿Verdad?

—No sé de qué carajos hablas —Sasuke volvió a voltear, fingiendo indiferencia absoluta.

—¿Has saludado a Sakura hoy?

Solamente se oyeron las copas de los arboles menear con el viento. Sasuke estuvo callado un rato antes de contestar.

—La vi mientras caminaba. ¿Qué hay con ella? —Naruto amaba traer a colación el nombre de Sakura de vez en cuando, y él lo eludía tan bien como podía.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó velozmente a su lado.

—¿La viste y no la saludaste? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—¿De qué carajos hablas? —Sasuke no tenía idea de qué le pasaba.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños, dobe —le dijo. Sasuke lo recordó en ese instante. La verdad era que ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de los estúpidos días—. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con ella?

—¿A qué va esa pregunta estúpida? ¿Qué te importa, después de todo?

Naruto resopló aire indignado.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan idiota, Sasuke. ¿Alguna vez ustedes dos van a hablarse siquiera? Vamos, Sasuke. No soy tan imbécil.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

—Tú la quieres, sabes que la quieres, yo lo sé —le dijo, mirándolo fijo. Sasuke se sintió acorralado por dentro. Naruto podía ser un tarado para muchas cosas, pero si había algo que conocía eso era lo que pensaban sus mejores amigos—. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de lado ese orgullo idiota tuyo, y le hablas? ¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto con ella, la que más cariño de todos te dio, la que más te esperó y lloró? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto ella lloró por…?

—Exacto —lo interrumpió Sasuke. Le corrió la cara a un lado, mirando el suelo. Cerró los puños indignado—. Tú más que nadie debes entender esto, Naruto. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Tú lo sabes, estabas ahí cada vez. No es orgullo. Ella merece algo mejor que yo. Debería olvidarme, seguir adelante. Debió quedarse contigo, Naruto —realmente se tragó todo su orgullo cuando dijo eso. Naruto quedó totalmente callado y petrificado cuando lo escuchó.

—No, eso jamás…

—Debió ser así, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Ella no merece soportarme. No tiene que perdonarme, no puedo arrastrarla a mi mundo. No debo, no puedo. Al menos tengo que apartarme, dejarla libre, que siga su vida y busque algo mejor, más sano, alguien que nunca le haya hecho daño.

—Pero no lo hará, Sasuke. No lo hará, porque te ama —le respondió Naruto, tocándole el hombro. Sasuke lo miró—. Es verdad que no puedes cambiar lo que has hecho, conmigo tampoco lo has hecho. Ella es distinta a nosotros, pero puedes cambiar lo que harás de ahora en adelante. Puedes cortar de una vez con tus errores pasados, o puedes dejar que se lleven lo mejor que pudo pasarte en la vida —finalizó, dejándolo solo.

Ya no había más que decir, Naruto sabía que todo dependía de ellos. Él no podía hacer más de lo que hacía. Cuando ya estaba varios metros lejos, le gritó:

—¡Haremos una fiesta sorpresa en el hospital a las siete! ¡Si vas a cortar, ve, sino púdrete en tu casa solo toda la noche! —terminó, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan característica suya.

Le dio la espalda, caminando. Sasuke se quedó en blanco, mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo podía enmendar la forma en que la trataba? ¿Cómo podía cambiarlo, acercarse de nuevo a ella? Había tratado de romper sus lazos afectivos con indiferencia, pero ella seguía sonrojándose cada vez que lo veía. ¿Por qué, por qué lo quería tanto? Él no podía entenderla… no importaba cuanto luchara, ella era tan masoquista como él: Buscaba el veneno, incluso aunque la matara. Eso era lo que él había hecho gran parte de su vida.

Pero Naruto tenía razón… ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba todo de lado? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el pasado y comenzaba a construir un futuro nuevo, limpio de las impurezas de la guerra y las luchas…?

Comenzó a caminar para irse de nuevo a trabajar, cuando de pronto dos figuras extrañamente conocidas se visualizaban estáticas a lo lejos. Activó el sharingan y las pudo distinguir: Eran Sakura e Ino, mirando las flores de cerezo totalmente distraídas.

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenían que estar justo a esa hora, en ese lugar? No supo qué hacer. ¿Caminar y saludarla, hablarle, o irse?

Pero, quizás por instinto o algo extraño en su interior, Sasuke saltó detrás de los arboles velozmente y se escondió cuando vio que las muchachas iban a reanudar su marcha.

—¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo…? —musitó, agarrándose la cara con la mano, avergonzado de sí mismo.

…_Y entonces ellas se pusieron a hablar, y Sasuke comprendió que a pesar de que creía hacerlo por su bien, Sakura era tan miserable como él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

* * *

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó Sakura paralizada, observando lo que veía frente a ella.

Entre los bancos del parque, en medio del césped, los arbustos y arboles corrientes que lo rodeaban, había justo enfrente de las puertas del hospital tres arboles Sakura: Dos estaban florecidos por completo, altos y adultos, y en el medio de ellos había uno pequeño que todavía estaba creciendo con ternura, pelado.

Se acercó a ellos estupefacta, sin parar de mirarlos. Llegó al del medio que era un poco más alto que ella, y en su tronco delgado observó que había clavado un pequeño papelito blanco que decía:

"_Tanjoubi omedetou"._

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo una sombra saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles. Sakura exclamó sorprendida y lo miró, apretujando el papel contra su mano. El corazón le latía fuerte mientras procesaba e intentaba comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Sasuke-kun…? ¿Pero qué…?

Él no lucía como la mañana, cuando se lo cruzó. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta el codo, y sus botas lucían sucias al igual que sus pantalones. No llevaba puesto el chaleco verde de chounnin que usaba, y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos en una pose tan relajada que a Sakura le dio miedo y pensó que seguro alucinaba por el alcohol.

—¿Tú… fuiste tú…? —le preguntó, articulando palabras como pudo.

Sasuke sacó las manos de los bolsillos y ella las vio: Estaban llenas de astillas, arañazos.

—Ya no tendrás que caminar tanto para verlas florecer, supongo —le dijo, con esa expresión suya tan característica. Pero, en añadidura… esta vez sonreía. Sonreía extraño, feliz, relajado. Sakura no lo veía hablarle así desde hacía casi una década—. Son para que recuerdes cada día que la vida es corta, Sakura. Quizás demasiado —él corrió la cara. No estaba tan seguro de qué decir, no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Tú… tú estabas ahí cuando yo fui al parque…?

—Sí —le respondió, y Sakura se sonrojó por completo tapándose la boca. Él sonrió y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se calmara—. Tú no tienes que ser como ellas, ¿sabes? No lo eres. No vas a caer antes de marchitar, no vas a perder la plenitud de tu vida. Naciste para más que eso… —él ya comenzaba a sentir un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas, y volvió a correrle la cara— supongo —agregó.

Sakura estaba inmovilizada todavía. Se preguntaba si en verdad había tomado tanto sake…

—¿Pero cómo, como los trajiste? Esto debe ser por el sake —dijo, riendo un poco nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza apresurada. Pero abrió los ojos y él la miraba muy serio.

Caminó un poco más hacia ella.

—Hablé con el cuidador del parque… Usé unas técnicas y tuve cuidado de no destruir los árboles en el camino. Luego los enterré, y aquí están.

Sakura entonces dejó de sonreír estúpidamente y miró los arboles de nuevo. Entendió que todo eso había pasado mientras ellos tenían la música a todo volumen, y ella saltaba de un lado a otro con los globos y los papelitos de colores.

—Pero… ¿por qué…? No te entiendo… —preguntó ella, muy confundida todavía con todo eso. Apenas esa mañana la había ignorado brutalmente, ni siquiera la había saludado por su cumpleaños.

Él dio unos pasos más a ella, y ella simplemente lo esperó, mirándolo de pie. Sentía que su corazón latía rápido, que los nervios la invadían. Cuando estuvo frente a frente suyo, solamente la miró serio desde la altura que los separaba. Bajó los ojos, viéndola simplemente…

—El del medio es joven e impredecible —le dijo. Estaba tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir su aliento en la cara.

—¿Cómo nosotros…? —le preguntó tras unos segundos. Sasuke asintió.

—Habrá que cuidar de él para que crezca y florezca en la primavera siguiente. Es débil y necesita trabajo, pero puede crecer si cuidamos de él, ¿no crees?

—Creo que… a pesar de las tempestades y los cambios impredecibles de clima… nada lo derribará.

—Nada lo hizo.

Sakura le sonrió, y finalmente sintió que el corazón le latía tranquilo y liviano. Ella dirigió su mano a la de él, que tan cerca estaba. La entrelazó con cariño, y él la miró estático pero respondió a ella, entrelazándola también. Encerró sus dedos con ella, acariciándoselos suavemente.

Ella dejó expulsar chakra curativo sobre sus manos, y él sintió el calor recorrerle hasta el cuello. Ella le estaba curando las ampollas, las heridas por plantar esos árboles. Él apretujó su mano con más fuerza todavía, sin poder ser capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima.

Y en ese momento se preguntó si algún día iba a ser capaz de soltarle la mano alguna vez…

_Probablemente no._

* * *

—Sabía que el dobe iba a hacer algo bien en su vida alguna vez —rió Naruto a lo lejos, observándolos junto a Hinata.

—Queh yah temgan sexuh esosh dosh —trataba de decir Ino en medio de su ebriedad más absoluta, mientras Chouji trataba de callarla para que no los pillaran.

Todos los que habían salido de la fiesta habían visto los árboles y a Sasuke, y a pesar de que ninguno hizo preguntas porque probablemente él los habría matado de hacerlo, se habían quedado en los alrededores, escabullidos tras las casas observando. Algunos se reían en medio de la borrachera, otros no tenían idea de donde estaban parados, pero al fin y al cabo todos estaban finalmente felices por Sakura y Sasuke. En especial los padres de Sakura, que se quedaron dentro del hospital observando con los ojos llorosos desde la ventana del segundo piso de la habitación de algún pobre paciente internado que les pedía que se fueran a cada rato, pero ellos no dejaban de tomarse las manos y lloriquear:

—_¡Nuestro bebé creció, nuestro bebé creció! ¡Tendremos nietos finalmente!_

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO BEBÉ SAKURA! **

**Ufff! Bueno, para empezar este one shot se lo dedico a la página **SasuSaku Eternal Love** que administro, porque fue ahí donde los fans me pidieron que escribiera un one por el cumpleaños de Sakura. Segundo también quiero dedicarselo a las hermosas chicas de Naruto's Dark Side, porque son unas grosas y las amo. Considero a muchas de ustedes mejores amigas que tantas que conozco en tiempo real. Gracias por el aguante de siempre. **

**Misa, espero que este fic te haya gustado y hayas fangirleado un poquito jaja. **

**Nunca había escrito algo por el cumpleaños de Sakura (ni de ningún personaje) así que estoy feliz. Amé como me quedó, lo amé. No sentía esto desde que escribí "La lluvia que purificaba". Es una sensación de satisfacción extraña con el trabajo realizado, como que siento que todo encajó como debería, o eso espero. Además nunca había escrito en este formato, separando la historia entre líneas. **

**Supongo que me dirán su opinión ustedes en los reviews, si tienen ganas.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos leemos en lo próximo que escriba, tengo muchos proyectos!**

**Besitos y que Dios los bendiga!**


End file.
